


Almost a Year Without You

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You were sent on a mission and got severely injured, you ended up in a coma for nearly a year. You're very close to the team so they are all affected greatly. Natasha nearly loses hope but then you wake up.





	Almost a Year Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (E/C) = eye color
> 
> Translate: moye serdtse = my heart 
> 
> I’m not a doctor so I don’t really know what I’m talking about so if anything I’ve written is wrong I’m sorry.

It’s been almost a year that you’ve been in a coma. Almost a full year that Natasha hasn’t been able to kiss you, hasn’t been able to hold you in her arms. She hasn’t been able to hear your beautiful voice or hear you laugh.

You had gone on a mission with Bucky that was supposed to be a simple one, but it didn’t go as planned. Everything had gone downhill so fast. One minute you were fighting the enemy and the next everything was dark.

When Bucky brought you back to the Avengers compound Natasha was waiting for you. Bucky had called her to tell her what happen and when he told her she couldn’t think straight. It felt like her whole world was falling apart and all she could do was wait as Dr. Cho worked on trying to help you.

“She’ll do everything she can, Natasha.” Was what Bruce told her right as you were taken into surgery. 

When Dr. Cho walked out of the surgery room hours later, all the others stood up. You were family and when they heard what happened they dropped everything they were doing and went to the medical area of the compound.

As Dr.Cho told them about your injuries Natasha tried to keep it together. But that thought went away when she heard that they had to put in into a medical induced coma. 

Over the time you were in a coma Natasha visited you every single day. It broke her heart to see you like that but she loved you and she wanted to be there when you woke up. No one knew when you would wake up though.

Almost a year later and you were still in a coma. Not having you around was affecting everyone. They all missed you but Natasha missed you the most. Every night she would wear one of your hoodies as she tried to get some sleep that she knew she wouldn’t get. She hasn’t slept the same without you next to her.

Natasha was on her way to visit you. When she got to your room she slowly opened the door. As she saw you laying in that bed with wires attached to you she couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“Hey, moye serdtse.” She closed the door behind her when she walked into the room. She made her way over to the bed and sat down in the chair that was next to it.

Natasha took your hand in hers. More tears kept rolling down her cheeks and she didn’t care to try and hold back the tears. “Do you remember that time Tony had pulled a prank on you?” She laughed sadly at the memory. “You were so pissed at him. You walked into our room and kept going on and on about ways to get him back.”

“I keep replaying all the memories we have together in my head and each time my heart feels like it’s being ripped out of my chest…” Her tears started falling quicker with every word she spoke. “I miss you so much (Y/N)… please wake up baby… please I need you.” She sobbed. Natasha rests her head on your shoulder as she cries.

If she was looking at you she would have seen your eyes slowly open. When you woke up and heard someone crying, you were confused. Then you realized that the person who was crying was your girlfriend.

“Don’t cry, Nat.” 

Natasha’s head shot up at the sound of your voice. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her but when she saw your (E/C) eyes she knew she wasn’t going crazy.

“(Y/N)! You’re awake!” She leans in and starts placing kisses all over your face. She then grabs the pitcher that was filled with water and poured some in a cup, she put a straw in it so you would be able to drink it better.

After you had some water and Dr. Cho came to check on you to make sure everything was alright, you were finally alone with Natasha. Natasha leaned forward and placed a kiss on your lips.

“What actually happened?” You asked once you pulled away from the kiss. Your girlfriend told you about what happened on the mission with Bucky and how you had been in a medical induced coma for almost a year. 

“You’re not going on any missions for a long time.” By the look on Natasha’s face you knew she was serious but you couldn’t help but laugh. When you laughed it was like music to her ears. She missed your laugh so much, she missed you so much. 

“Don’t worry, love. I won’t go on any missions for a long time.” You kissed her cheek. 

“Good.” Natasha reached over and brushed some of your hair out of your face. “I’m not leaving your side.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You smiled. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, moye serdtse.” Natasha kissed you again. She was so happy to finally have you back. It felt like she could finally breath again now that you were awake.


End file.
